


Stiles has two Daddies

by mee4ever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassment, Family Dinners, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, this is literally just a funny lil slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10818519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: “Daddy, could you pass me the water?”As Stiles looks up, the world slows down. The seconds become so long, so outdrawn and Stiles can see everything but is highly unable to do anything about what is before him playing out. On the opposite side of the dinner table sits his dad and to his left sits Derek. In between them sits the carafe of water. That would’ve been all good and well save for the fact thatbothmen reach out to grab it for Stiles.Or the one where dinner becomes slightly more awkward than anticipated and Stiles is having a blast.





	Stiles has two Daddies

**Author's Note:**

> pls don't judge me for writing this. I have a high fever and yesterday I found myself not opposed to the fact that I would without a doubt call tyler hoechlin 'daddy' if he asked me to.

“Daddy, could you pass me the water?”

As Stiles looks up, the world slows down. The seconds become so long, so outdrawn and Stiles can see everything but is highly unable to do anything about what is before him playing out. On the opposite side of the dinner table sits his dad and to his left sits Derek. In between them sits the carafe of water. That would’ve been all good and well save for the fact that _both_ men reach out to grab it for Stiles. Stiles' eyes widen as they do because _fuck_ , Derek should not _respond_ to that _word,_ especially not here, especially not this fucking casually but he doesn't even look bothered. He just shoots his hand forward and so does the Sheriff and then they both hold onto the decanter and that’s when things really start to heat up. The older men frown, looking at the other’s hand and then they look up at each other, and Stiles can pinpoint the exact moment when Derek realises his mistake and loses his shit just by the one little twitch in his left eye. The Sheriff takes another twelve-hour long second to get it, before Stiles can recognize the look of utter mortification.

Then the world starts spinning normally again and the two (out of the three) most important men in Stiles’ life, stands up so quickly he misses the act in itself.

“Uw, for crying out _loud_ ,” his father says and storms off, shoulders raised _so high_ and Stiles has no problem seeing where he got his flushed neck from. His dad wears it just as humiliating. Derek stays in the kitchen but he also stays standing, breathing erratic, like he has forgotten how to. Stiles stares into space. Then he starts laughing.

“This is _not funny,_ Stiles!” Derek hisses and Stiles laughs even harder. He laughs till it hurts. It _is_ funny. He has never seen his father so embarrassed about anything before and Derek’s ears are so red he looks like a stop sign. It is actually pretty damn funny.

“I cannot believe,” Derek says after composing himself enough to manage to lower his voice into a whisper, “I’ve let myself be convinced being called _that.”_

Wiping his eyes, Stiles says, “I’ve only called you that _ironically.”_

Derek fumes and had he been a cartoon, there would’ve definitely been smoke coming out of his ears. “Well, obviously you’ve called me that _‘ironically’_ enough times that I _listen to it.”_ He holds the back of his chair so tightly that his fingers go white, he puts his head to his chest and he almost looks like he’s hyperventilating.

Stiles, being more smug than probably allowed, asks, “Does that mean you have warmed up to being called that, baby?” Derek throws one of his hands out, pointing at Stiles without saying anything, without looking at him but clearly trying to shut him up. He usually does that when he knows Stiles is right.

“Interesting turn of events,” Stiles says and taps his fingers on the table and Derek keeps refusing to meet his gaze.

“I’m going to have to look your father in the eye,” Derek says and he sounds hopeless. “And I’ll know that he’ll… _know.”_

Stiles giggles and stands up. He goes over and runs a hand up Derek’s arm. “C’mon now, Der, baby, it’s not that bad.”

Derek finally looks at him. “‘Not that bad’, _my_ _ass.”_

Stiles leans in close and whispers, “At least he doesn't know it _is_ your ass.” Stiles wiggles his eyebrows and puts his hand down the back pocket of Derek’s jeans. Derek tries giving him a hard look but his lower lip quivers. Stiles slowly drapes himself over Derek’s back and continues in his ear, “At least, he doesn’t know you tie me up or that you like to be slapped in the face. At least, baby, he doesn’t know how you sound when you’re so desperate you’re almost crying.”

“Stop turning me on while still talking about your _dad_ ,” Derek growls.

“I’m a freak like that,” Stiles says with a shrug and Derek finally stops being such a pissbaby; he turns around in Stiles' arms, pressing his body to Stiles’ and chasing his lips. Stiles kisses him hard and filthily and the Sheriff takes the moment to re-enter the kitchen.

 _“For fuck’s sake_ ,” his dad cries, flees again and Stiles full belly laughs as Derek tries desperately to hide all if himself in the crook of Stiles’ neck. Stiles is going to have so much fun with this.

**Author's Note:**

> also this is a one off, so no more's gonna be written


End file.
